Tyler Parker (Earth-782)
Tyler Parker is a hero in Ben 10: Behind The Scenes. He first appeared in Cold Storage. He is a Human/Celestialsapian raised on the planet Sightra. Appearance Tyler appears wearing a blue jacket, red t-shirt, cargo pants, white Asics Gel 190 TR sneakers, has brown hair, red eyes and a Miami Heat cap Personality Tyler is of alien heritage, making him aware of the multiverse and a bit more sensible than ''Ben'', but still playful Tyler is learning from Grandpa Max lessons in being a hero and has an obligation to help Ben, Gwen and Max in saving the world because his mother was a Plumber and was Max's second-in-command. Tyler can sometimes act a bit romantic towards Gwen and when he mistakenly told Ben he liked her, Ben laughed in his face. This eventually led to a fight between the two. Tyler is the second most sensible out of Gwen, Ben and himself. Tyler has a sense of exploration but no reckless nature like Ben. He can also be a bit careless of privacy due to his telepathic powers. Powers and Abilities Tylers' main power is telekinetic and telepathic-based. His telekinetic powers at their fullest extent can lift a cruise ship. He is training to be a full telepath and can only pry open someone's mind and needs a full telepath to enter the mind. He also has the regular superhuman powers like Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed and Flight. He is extremely skilled with all of these powers. He also has powers similar to Chromastone. He can absorb energy and fire it back out as energy bolts from his hands. These bolts can also be concentrated into mini-lasers from both hands. Space/Time manipulation was revealed in Cold Storage ''and at his full amount of power, he can make something vanish. These powers will be explored later in ''Ben 10: Behind The Scenes. Weaknesses If his bio-suit is pierced, it can lead to a massive ripple of energy that could kill him. His love for Gwen can lead him into some dangerous situations, in which his enemies can try and use him to lure Ben in, which effectively leads to all three being trapped, and his power can sometimes overload him and he will pass out. Biography Tyler Parker is the child of Elaine Parker and an unknown Celestialsapian father, who left when the family home was burnt down when Tyler was only 3. Tyler doesn't remember anything about that or his father. Tyler's father, believing Elaine was dead, went to take Tyler to the Forge of Creation. He was raised there for a year, and then the Prime Celestialsapiens deemed he was too different from them and had his memory wiped and sent him to Sightra. On Sightra, Tyler was raised under the ridiculous belief that he had been blasted to Sightra and was raised by two Opticoids named Illene and Ian. What happened later is still to be revealed, including how his powers arose, but somehow, he ended up flying towards Earth landing in a town called Daroo. Being confused, he went on a rampage until Ben stopped him. Grandpa Max analysed him and found he was stuffed to the brim with Celestial energy and suggested he stay with them and learn how to use his powers. Tyler accepted and now he is going around with Ben, Gwen and Grandpa in their fight against evil! Relationships Family Elaine Parker is his lost mother who lives in Miami, Florida. Ilene is a female Opticoid who raised Tyler when he was sent to Sightra. Ian is a male Opticoid who raised Tyler with Ilene on the planet Sightra. Friends ''Ben Tennyson (Dimension 782)'' Maxwell Tennyson (Earth-782) Love Interests Gwen Tennyson (Earth-782) = Appearances *Cold Storage Trivia * His favourite NBA team is Miami Heat for his mother lives in Miami. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes